


The Last Ones

by Kai_Dragneel_Bakugou



Category: reality - Fandom
Genre: Animals, Death, Earth, Humans, Mother Nature - Freeform, The End of the World, The last one, War, Wolves, destroyed, don't know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Dragneel_Bakugou/pseuds/Kai_Dragneel_Bakugou
Summary: How did this happen? How could we humans destroy so much and not realise what we're doing is wrong? Now it's too late and Mother Nature is lost.However...There is some last ones that have survived our harsh treatment to the Earth.





	The Last Ones

There use to be many of them, so, so many but now that the earth is dying, there are very few left. Many people think that these creatures are extinct now as there hasn't been any sightings of these creatures but that is no surprise there, not really, not anymore as humans have killed the Earth and have taken everything from her. The final act that the Earth had left in her was to give these creatures a gift, a gift to help them blend into the human world to be one of them before she disappears.

This is a story of how one of the feared but also misunderstand creatures thrived while others were dying.

As the humans have evolved quicker than Mother Nature has predicted, they had soon lost the ability to hear their Mother cry as they destroyed her. Every time the humans take with force from the Mother of all living and breathing things. Every cry from the animals and plants on the Earth, begging to be spared, begging for help, their Mother, answered their pleads by evolving them quicker and quicker to have some chance to survive against the one thing she regrets making.

However, with Mother giving and giving everything she has to save her last creations, her children, it wasn't enough. The humans were to advanced in their way for Mother Nature, for the Earth to keep up. Everything was dead, the toxic wastes were everywhere and killing everything in sight.

  
Animals had lost their homes from the wars that humans have had between their own species but they have also lost their lives to the humans selfish thoughts and actions. When their Mother died, or more known as, disappeared, the animals became hateful, they wanted blood, they wanted it so bad and they will have it.

  
The humans didn't know what had hit them, they just know that the animals that they bonded with had turned against them, this had caused a war between humans and the last animals, the battles were everywhere, they were on the land, in the air and even in the water. No were was safe.

  
This lasted for years between the humans and the animals but it soon came to an end and the one that had won the war had been the humans.

  
Unknown to the humans, they hadn't realised that even with the war, they hadn't came across one of the feared but also misunderstood animals and that was the wolf. The wolf had no part in the war as this species had used their last gift from their Mother wisely. Instead of fighting, they had used an illusion to be a human, this illusion was a strong one that no human could see through to see their true forms. With this gift, the wolves have learnt how to act like their humans to keep themselves alive but they would never forget how much pain the humans had made towards their Mother and to the other animals.

Even though the wolves had been using their gift from their Mother to keep themselves safe, the wolves were never relaxed, they were always alert and ready to bolt or fight if they had to, they were ready for everything to come crashing down around them, for the humans to die off and that they would be last before their time came too.As the years went by, it wasn't long when everything went in flames. It seems that the humans have finally destroyed the Earth and themselves with their greed and selfish thoughts and actions. No one was safe from the destruction that the humans have brought upon the world. Even though the humans had died and the world was in flames, there was a group that was still alive, it was the group of the wolves that were alive but they did not celebrate for the deaths of the humans, who could they?

Everything they had was lost and dead. It seems that these wolves have lost faith and they too were slowly dying off, however, something brought hope back into them, they had felt something that was now a myth. The feeling they felt was their Mother, someone who was lost, returning to her last children.

This new but old feeling had the wolves abandoning their illusion as they howling with happiness and excitement to have their Mother back, even if Mother was weak now, the wolves were just happy that their Mother had survived the harsh wars that the humans had did on her but also on her children.

  
It seems not all hope was lost as their Mother was back and this time? She wasn't going to abandon her children again, not when she can still fight or Mother would die trying to protect her children...


End file.
